Redención
by Regina D'Inverno
Summary: Todo lo que quería hacer era tocarla, sentir como su piel se sonrojaba bajo sus ardientes manos. Quería besar cada milímetro de ese cuerpo de mujer para cubrirla con su calor, porque ella era la única que podía hacerle olvidar sus pecados del pasado, algo irónico considerando que ella misma era su más grande culpa, hecha carne.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Fullmetal Alchemist_ son propiedad de su respectiva autora.

 **Advertencias:** El fic tiene contenido sexual (aunque no es muy gráfico ni explícito).

 **Aclaraciones:** La historia se ubica antes de la película _El conquistador de Shamballa_ (la película que concluye el anime del 2003)

* * *

La vida de Roy siempre estuvo llena de reveses y sucesos inesperados. En su juventud, nunca imaginó, ni en sus más temibles pesadillas, que él se volvería una máquina de matar, un mero sirviente de un Estado militar corrupto. Él nunca esperó que sus manos estuvieran manchadas de sangre inocente, de gente que no merecía morir, solamente eran ciudadanos que trataban de protegerse de enemigos absurdamente superiores a ellos. Esos pecados lo iban a acompañar el resto de su vida, de eso estaba seguro.

Aquella maldita guerra de Ishval lo había marcado de por vida, cambió su destino, de una manera cruel. Le había dado un sentido a su vida, que consideraba despreciable. Sí, él se convertiría en el nuevo Führer, de esta manera ya no sería una marioneta de los altos mandos militares, condenado a seguir órdenes absurdas, él dejaría de ser un peón para centrarse en corregir sus propios errores. Pero ni siquiera logró cumplir esa meta, dejó todo atrás para vengar la muerte de su amigo Maes. Incluso cuando asesinó a Bradly, vengando así la muerte de su mejor amigo, al centrarse en ese acto cometió otro pecado, tal vez el más grave… permitió que Edward Elric desapareciera, dejando solos a Alphonse y a Winry.

Winry, ese nombre le sonaba agridulce, él había asesinado a sus padres, sólo por seguir unas malditas órdenes. Por su culpa ella había quedado huérfana. Como si el daño no hubiese sido suficiente, él también se había llevado a sus amigos de la infancia, los hermanos Elric. Le había arrebatado a casi todos sus seres queridos. Pero, aún así, ella lo había llegado a perdonar. Winry no se lo dijo pero sus acciones lo demostraron.

Justo después de la caída del Estado militar, cuando el país se estaba reconstruyendo, ambos se encontraron casi por casualidad, en ciudad Central. Tal vez, fue la culpa lo que los juntó o fue algo más profundo. Sea cual sea la razón, ambos terminaron en el apartamento de Roy. En donde la pasión encegueció a la razón. Ambos cayeron en un remolino de placer, en donde la ropa sobraba y se esparcía por el suelo del apartamento.

Él aún se pregunta cómo sucedió, las circunstancias no fueron claras. Pero durante esos momentos, a Roy no le detuvo la razón o la lógica, ya no le importó la diferencia de edad ni el hecho de que ella era alguien especial para Edward. Lo único que quería era sentir el cuerpo de Winry, en ese momento llegó a pensar que era porque desde el incidente con Bradly él ya no se acostó con nadie más y se encontraba ansioso por afecto femenino… Pero cuando Roy trazó con sus manos la silueta del hueso de la cadera de Winry, permitió que el sexo, por primera vez en su vida, fuese un asunto serio.

La piel de Winry era suave bajo su tacto, él se llegó a preguntar si ella era naturalmente así o usaba alguna crema de belleza. Esta cuestión se reafirmó en su mente cuando él besó la suave y lechosa piel del vientre de su joven acompañante, haciéndole olvidar, por primera vez en su vida, la culpa que lo solía perseguir hasta en sus sueños. A pesar de eso, estar con ella aún era doloroso pero no era por la culpa, se trataba de un dolor hueco, sin una razón de ser, que iba desapareciendo a medida que el ambiente se hacía más fogoso.

El encuentro era frenético, llegando casi a lo instintivo. Winry clavó sus uñas a la espalda del ex-general cuando él penetró entre sus muslos. Roy sintió cierta _resistencia_ cuando entró en ella, la sintió tensarse y gemir en voz baja pero ella no dijo nada, ni siquiera lloró. Entonces, comprendió, él le había arrebatado lo último valioso que le quedaba. Sonrió levemente, su encuentro no sólo era inesperado ahora era casi un sacrilegio, pero extrañamente no se sintió culpable de aquello, en especial cuando fue consciente de lo deliciosamente apretada y resbaladiza que era el interior de Winry mientras se deslizaba dentro de ella. Ya no había espacio para la culpa ni para los malos recuerdos. Por un momento, Roy olvidó los rostros de los padres de Winry, ya no le importaba nada.

Mientras Roy se encontraba sumergido en el placer carnal, Winry acarició, con una mano temblorosa y sudorosa, el parche que cubría el estigma de su, ahora, amante. Cuando sintió el suave contacto sobre su herida, Roy se congeló, hasta ese momento nadie se había atrevido a tocar su parche pero no reprendió a la joven, no hizo nada. Luego de un momento de cavilación, Winry levantó el parche para observar la herida que había marcado para siempre el guapo rostro de Roy. Repasó con sus manos las cicatrices que nacían, como raíces, de la cuenca vacía del ojo, dañada por la bala. Mientras acariciaba la herida, el rostro de Winry no mostró ninguna mueca de desagrado ni realizó ninguna pregunta, en cambio, colocó un casto beso sobre la herida.

Entonces, Roy comprendió que ella era la única que le hacía olvidar todos sus crímenes, sus errores. Volvió a penetrarla profundamente, quería sentir y saborear cada centímetro de aquella muchacha. Trazó con sus dedos formas imaginarias sobre la piel suave de Winry y se preguntó si lo que estaba sintiendo bajo sus manos era la redención hecha carne, mientras pensaba vagamente en ello sintió que la joven rubia clavaba sus dientes sobre uno de sus hombros y gemía. Sí, esta sensación le recordaba que aún estaba vivo pero no se sentía culpable por eso.

* * *

 **Notas finales: Tenía ganas de escribir sobre una pareja crack y nació esta idea, no sé si la plasmé bien pero estoy satisfecha con los resultados :p**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
